Pertemuan tak terduga
by Nona Butut
Summary: Nagato hanya bisa memandangnya. Gadis cantik yang tengah asyik berjalan di atas pasir putih itu. Tidak, gadis itu pergi. Kejar! Lari!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:" Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: banyak typo pastinya. hem, entah ini fic atau apa yah, soalnya aku juga pernah lihat fic begini. Singkat tapi yang depanya maksudnya setiap baris pake huruf nama si tokoh gitu.

.

.

.

Nian indah senyumnya, bak mentari senja di ufuk barat. Terang menyejukan hati, tak urung ia lengkungkan senyum.

Anggun setiap tingkahnya. Tak sedikitpun membuat netra pemuda berambut merah berpaling.

Gambaran indah yang tersaji di depan maniknya, membuatnya terpaku untuk kesekian kalinya. Pantulan cahaya senja semakin membuat keindahan itu semakin terpancar.

Andai ia memiliki sedikit saja keberanian untuk menyapa gadis yang tengah menari di atas pasir putih. Surai pirang pucatnya menari indah diterpa hembusan angin sore.

Tetapi nyalinya beringsut, terlalu takutkah? Ia menatap nanar gadis bermahkotakan pirang pucat yang kini beranjak bersama temannya.

Oh tidak, ia akan kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Ia akan pergi! Cepat! Melangkah!

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Memantapkan diri. Yah, larilah!

Zonanya dan gadis itu hampir terbentang jauh, tapi tidak saat ia mencoba menggerakan kakinya secepat mungkin. Derap jantungnya ikut berlari. Sebentar lagi, yah sebentar lagi.

Untung saja ia berhasil. Ditepuknya pelan bahu indah itu. Ia menoleh memperlihatkan Aquamarine yang meneduhkan. Tidak salah lagi. Bak bidadari tanpa sayap.

Menahan debaran jantungnya yang siap untuk meledak detik ini juga, ia mencoba tersenyum. Ia membalasnya! Senyum itu, yah senyum itu.

"Aku, Nagato. Bolehkah ku tahu namamu?" meremehkan suara getarnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum? Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Membuat dirinya sedikit menahan nafas.

Kehangatan merambati hati Nagato saat jemari lembut itu merespon tangan miliknya. Menyalurkan dentingan rasa berbeda.

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka," suaranya, lembut bak dawai berharmonisasi. Ia melebarkan senyumnya, binar-binar itu yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Ino melukiskan senyum tipisnya. Pandangannya tetap terarah pada pemuda nekat ini.

Nagato, nama yang indah. Oh, mungkin cocok bila ia berkata 'nama yang unik'.

Oh jangan lupakan netra seindah riak air. Manik yang langka ia temui, dan semburat merah itu. Polosnya dirimu!

Yang ia salutkan, ketika lelaki itu mencoba melawan kegugupannya. Jika dirinya, mungkin ia akan lari, bersembunyi di balik dinding.

Apakah pemuda ini tertarik padanya?

Mustahil! Ino menggelengkannya. Bukankah ia baru mengenalnya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Apakah justru dirinyalah yang terpikat oleh manik yang membiusnya. Ataukah ini hanya sisi fansgirling dirinya yang biasa timbul?

"Komplek Yamanaka, kau bisa menemuiku jika kau ingin mengenalku," Shit! Apa-apaan itu, kenapa dirinya justru memberikan alamat rumahnyaBodoh! Kau akan di cap muurahan, Ino!

Anggukan itu menyadarkannya. Tercengang, saat dirinya menerima kedipan penuh arti pemuda itu. Ia menunduk, menutupi ronanya dan membiarkan pemuda itu berlalu. "Dasar,".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: ooc, alur lambat dan ribet, banyak typo dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Fic ini punya Chimi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Debaran jantungnya kian berpacu cepat seiring dengan langkahnya yang menyusuri jalanan aspal. Deretan rumah elit sepanjang jalan tersenyum ramah dengan warnanya yang cerah.

Entah ini ilusi ataupun bukan, yang jelas hati Nagato merasa senang. Kegugupannya memudar kala rasa senang lebih dulu menguatkanya.

Sepanjang ingatanya, bukankah ia tak henti menggembangkan senyum saat ia menerima secarik kertas itu? Yah, kertas yang membimbing langkahnya sampai di sini.

Akal sehatnya memperingatkan bahwa ia bukanlah remaja lagi. Tapi karena gadis itu yang sanggup membuatnya tampak aneh, seperti orang yang tengah kasmaran.

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang 25 tahun, ia baru memahaminya 'apa itu jatuh cinta?'. Rasanya menggelitik dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

Zaman sudah berubah. Ia yang polos kini telah menjelma menjadi lelaki sejati. Apakah ini kode untuknya menikah?

Usaha untuk mendapatkan pendamping bukankah tengah ia laksanakan? semoga... semoga gadis itu membalasnya.

Sepertinya ia mulai tidak sabar menemuinya.

Hahaha... ia nampak seperti orang gila. Berlari dengan senyum yang terus terkembang.

Ino Yamanaka, yah hanya dia yang mampu membuatnya hilang kendali atas dirinya.

Orang itu pula yang mengisi setiap mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Dan membuatnya merajut angan tentang masa depan. Tentang harapan-harapan yang akan menjadi kita.

Angin dingin penghujung musim panas berhembus. Membangunkanya dari lamunanya.

Netranya menangkap rumah bercat ungu. Langkahnya terhenti dan perlahan membaca alamat pada kertas yang ia genggam. Cocok. Ah, rupanya ia telah sampai.

Keningnya mengerut melihat rumah gadis itu terlihat sepi. Kemana dia?

Orang-orang terhenyak kaget kala pintu bercat putih itu berdebam cukup keras begitupun Nagato yang terlonjak menyadari pintu rumah yang di datangi ditutup dengan kasar.

Netranya melirik pria berambut jingga yang baru saja keluar. Di belakangnya, gadis yang ia tunggu lari mengejar pria itu sambil menangis. Ada apa ini?

Oh ya ampun, netra bak riaknya membulat kala memandang Ino memeluk pria itu sambil terus merapalkan 'jangan pergi'. Nagato membeku menyaksikanya. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya, meskipun ini nyata.

Hati yang tadi sempat berbunga-bunga kini perlahan gugur meninggalkan denyut-denyut yang menyakitkan. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana pria itu membalas pelukan Ino dan berkata 'aku menyayangimu'. Kenapa secepat ini?

Apa perasaan ini tidak boleh berkembang? wajahnya menyendu dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu. Meninggalkan pemandangan yang semakin membuatnya sakit. Mungkin benar kata Hidan, temannya, bahwa ia telah dikutuk menjadi jomblo sejati.


End file.
